


Bad Boy

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a <a href="http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/post/112767303282/maramcgregor-asked-scerek-puppy-play-my-first">prompt</a>: <em>Scerek: puppy play</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...
> 
> This was my first time doing this kink. LOL

Derek walked through the door and removed his tie. The whimpering cries coming from the naked boy in the cage caught his attention immediately and his cock began to stiffen at how submissive he sounded.

"I’m home, Scotty. How was my boy today?"

Scott whined some more, pawing at the cage door as a way to say he wanted to get out. “Please.”

"Bad dog!" Derek scolded. Scott ducked his head and frowned. "Bad dog! You don’t talk. Ever. I’m going to have to punish you now."

Derek opened the cage and reached a hand in. The puppy whined again and lied back on his stomach, displaying himself for his Master. His cock was stiff and hard, leaking pre-cum as his Master scratched his belly before reaching down and wrapping his big hand around his wet dick. After a few strokes, he stopped, much to the disappointment of his pet.

"You don’t get to cum. Not after you were such a bad boy for talking." Derek palmed himself through his slacks as he hungrily eyed his pet. "Now come out so I can punish you. You’re getting ten spanks."

Scott crawled out of the cage before hugging his Master’s leg. “Scott …” the Dom said warningly, but the puppy was already humping his leg, rubbing his cock and getting his slick over Derek’s expensive, new slacks. “These were Armani!”

Scott whimpered as he tried to rut into release, unable to control himself since he hadn’t came in three days and was going insane with want and lust.

"Bad boy! Bad boy!" Derek said in a loud voice, making the sub retreat. "You come over here right now! You accept your punishment like a good boy."

Scott pouted, but the stern look on his Master’s face won out and the puppy crawled pathetically over to Derek, who had slipped his pants off, and mounted himself on his lap, his bubbly ass sticking out in the air for his Master to do with whatever he’d like. Derek gave his pup’s ass a few smacks and squeezed hard on the soft skin.

"Okay, Scotty, I’m going to count and you better not cum."

After caressing a particularly tender spot on Scott’s ass, Derek lifted his palm in the air before striking into the place his hand was just at, making Scott yelp in pain. “That’s one,” the Dom said as he looked down at his subordinate with lust and superiority.

Another smack. “Two.”

By the fifth spanking, the puppy was crying out and his cock was harder than ever, rutting against his Master’s bare leg and loving the feel of the hairs against the head of his dick. The sixth spank hurt a lot worse than the first five. Derek kept his onslaught until they finally reached ten, before he declared. “And I’m going to give you another ten for ruining my Armani slacks.”

Scott was crying, whimpering for his master to stop, but at the same time, he wanted this to continue for as long as it could. His Master spanked him again and again and again, until he could feel his cock pulsing and dripping pre-cum like a leaky faucet.

"No, Scotty." Spank. "You." Spank. "Don’t." Spank. "Cum!" Spank.

Scott bit down on his lip to will himself not to cum. After one last spank, it was finally over and Scott was able to roam free. “Uh-uh-uh!” Derek chided as Scott attempted to crawl away. “Remember the rules, Scotty. Every time I’m hard, you have to take care of it. That was our agreement.”

Scott glided over and slid between Derek’s legs to fish the hard member from his boxers. He swallowed the entire thing whole, earning sounds of approval from his Master.

"You’re being such a good boy right now, Scott. I love you so fucking much."

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
